The Life Of Renesme
by The Dimand Star
Summary: This is the life of her after breaking down. this is chapter one.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This might not be the best but I want you to review or I will kill off some random character that I will make up, so review!

THE DREAM 

"_Daddy, I had the bad dream again." _Mommy and daddy were in my room within seconds. "I had the same dream, it keeps coming back again, and again, I want it to stop."

Mommy gave daddy a very concerned look, "hunny I know the volturi were frightening, but there not going to come back, I can ashore you that." However, she didn't look that confident as she turned to daddy for some back up.

Your mother's right, there not coming back so there is absolutely nothing to worry about." I was not convinced at all.

"Daddy that doesn't mean that the dreams are going to stop and you know it. And you also know that the volturi weren't very happy with the performance we made last year."

"Renesme, you can't let this disturbed you so, the best we can do is forget about the hole thing and move on. Plus if anything is going to happen then Alice will tell us about in then we can hide. Now why don't we go hunt some breakfast before we go see everyone." Mommy seamed confident enough with her statement so I agreed to go.

She lifted me up to give me a huge and daddy gave me a kiss on my forehead before I went to my closet to get my pink Valentino Garavani dress and matching CynthiaVincent shoes, while they put there close on. When we where all dressed we went outside to go hunt up some dear. I wondered if we would get to go down to La-Push today, I love the beach; mommy licks the beach to so we might get to. My favourite part of La-Push was the beach, it was always so peaceful and quiet there. I hope we get to go.

"I'm shore that we can go today, it will be less of us for Jacob to smell, I'm shore that his nose is stinging." I gave him a big grin and skipped off to find some dear.

"Not to far Nessie," mommy had finally given in to the name, but only because she knew I like it.

The sound of rusuling in the bushes indicated that it was time for breakfast; I lunged at the bushes and sank my teeth in. I think the dear was in shock because it made no movement. I herd a surprising growl that made me jump; I turned around and jumped up. "Jake, what are you doing hear, we where going to come down to La-Push today?" I was so exited to see him!

"Well I was getting bored of waiting, 'sides I picked you out a good one." He hugged me back and let me finish my dear. When I had completely drained it, we went to go fined mommy and daddy. They had just finished when we found them

"Hi Jake," mommy said, "What are you doing hear, we where just coming to visit."


	2. la push

Authors not: Sorry about the sudden ending to chapter one, but I was rely bizzy that day so I hope that nothing bad is going to happen today, I hope you guys liked the last one because I thought it was okay.

**LA-PUSH **

Jake gave mommy the same excuse he gave me as I went to run towered the house. I couldn't wait to go to La-Push; I hope Aunty Alice can come. I turned around to get an answer from daddy; I frowned when I saw him shake his head. "_Daddy is Aunty Alice going hunting today?"_ I turned around to get another answer and it was a yes. I gave a loud puff and out the corner of my eye, I saw him laughing.

When we got to the house Granddad was there, witch was confusing; he usually came in the afternoon. I was the first one to the house but Uncle Jasper and Emmet, and Aunty Alice and Rosalie where there, as well as Carlisle and Esme. I thought Aunty Alice was supposed to be hunting today, and so was Uncial Jasper. They all had concerned looks on there faces, witch made me very worried. That instant daddy came barging through the door, "What's going, on where is he, Carlisle why aren't you over there yet?"

"I was just going over son, we where going to come get you to fined Jacob, Billy said that he left early this morning and Alice couldn't see you so we supposed that he was with you." What was going on, who where they talking about? Was someone in trouble, why did Carlisle have to go see someone? Mommy and Jack came in only a few seconds later.

"What the hell is going on, what happened to him?" Jack was rely unhappy why was everyone so worried?

"Who is everyone talking about?" My tone was a little frustrated, mommy came and picked me up while Carlisle started talking.

"Nessie, do you remember Sam Ulay?" He asked, I nodded slightly, "Well something attacked him and he rely needs my help so where going to go fined out how he got hurt."

We all left immediately to go help Sam. I felt bad for Emily she must have felt so bad when she got the news, everyone seemed to know what hurt Sam, and they weren't happy about it, and they defiantly weren't going to tell me. When we got to La-Push daddy told mommy to take me to the beach, "I don't want to go to the beach now, I want to help." This wasn't fair, every time something important happened I was left out, I was mentally and physically five now, why couldn't I be involved in things, I can help.

"Now, now," daddy chanted, "there's no reason to get all upset is there? It's not a very pleasant sight in there, not even I want to be in there, so consider yourself lucky. Now you go have fun at the beach. Alice do you want to come with them, just call me if you see anything.

"Shore," she skipped gracefully over to us and we left. The weather was lovely today, for once. The sky was cloudless and light blue; the drift wood trees looked so much smoother today. The sand was almost white and there where no foot prints in it because the tide had washed them all away. In the distance, I could see where the forest started and the cliffs.

Jacob came beside me where I had sat down on a piece of driftwood, "You know, this is where me and your mom first met, right in this very spot, in this very circle."

"Really? Tell me the story, please." The only thing mommy ever told me is that they met on one of the rare sunny days they had hear.

"Well okay, but only because your moms talking to Alice. You know that she used to be human, right." I nodded, "good. It was the afternoon on a very sunny day; she had just finished eating a hot dog and all her friends had gone to the stores to look around. I walked over to sit next to her and introduce my self. I had known her as Isabella so that's what I called her, she was extremely irritated that I had called her that and corrected me to make shore I called her Bella. I explained to her that when she used to come visit Charlie that they would come down to La-Push, but I had only met her a few times. It the time she had only been in Forks for two mouths so she wanted to know a little bit about your father, she had her suspicions about him and she didn't think he was human. Se wanted to learn some stuff about him so she asked me, because she know that I knew what his family was, I eventually told her and by the end, she believed it. A few days later she confronted Edward and they loved each other after that and nothing has ever separated them." I gave him a big smile.

"You're a good story teller!" He grinned back.

"You know, Bella thinks the some thing." Alice came running up to us and with one blink; she was right next to us.

"Jacob, Sam wants you, now!


End file.
